A prisoner
by CloakPotion255
Summary: This is my take on what I think should have happened at the Barricades. I don't think Javert should have got away that easily, so he is stuck injured, as a prisoner of the barricade boys. This is also posted under Les Miserables in the books category.
1. Chapter 1

Well, hello there! I'm new to Les Mis so sorry for any mistakes, blah blah blah. My favorite character is Javert, of course. And this fanfic is about him. If you've have read any of my other fanfics you will notice that they are all very very whumpy, and this will be no exception. Javert will be hurt more than in the movie, a lot more. But I promise I will return him in a good-ish condition. So be warned… whump ahead! But if you are like me, and you love whump… please leave a review at the end because I do have another chapter to post if you would like it?

* * *

They let me come through the barricade, but as soon as I was through I had a dozen guns pointed at me. One of the men nodded towards a building and said "You see that prisoner over there, a volunteer like you… spy who calls himself Javert" another one put his hand on my shoulder and said "he's gonna get it to" I glanced over at where the boy gestured. Sure enough, there was Javert. He didn't have his full uniform on, and his hands were tied in front of him. The absence of his uniform looked weird, he didn't look like the scary man I knew; he looked vulnerable and hurt. There was blood running down the right side of his face. He was on his knees, although he was close to collapsing; his head kept dropping and the rope around his neck tightened before he forced himself to lift his head up.

At his name, Javert moved slightly to look at whoever called him. His eyes met mine; there was pain and tiredness in them. A wave of pity washed over me, before I realized that this was my enemy I felt pity for. "Get in there, get inside" I heard someone say, and they started to lead me into the room with Javert. "Don't kill him, I know 'im" a boy's voice called. The hands left my shoulders and I looked up. Then I saw them, "Enemy marksman!" I yelled, grabbing the gun from the boys hand in front of me and shot at the enemy.

Everyone around me was shouting as I saw the enemy die on the roof. I looked to make sure there was no more before looking back at Javert. His eyes were focused on me, although they kept closing as he fought to stay conscious. His body was starting to sag against the rope around his neck, forcing it to dig into his throat. His breath coming in gasps as the rope became even tighter.

"Thank you monsieur" one of the young boys said. "Give me no thanks monsieur" I replied, "There is something you can do" I glanced quickly at Javert, his mouth open as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs. He was becoming weaker; the rope digging into his neck was the only thing keeping him upright. I had to be quick. "Give me the spy; Javert. Let me take care of him." The little boy that recognized me handed me a gun, I took it. "Do what you have to do, the man belongs to you" the older one said, holding out a knife.

I walked into the room, quickly checking behind me to make sure they shut the door. I got to Javert and grabbed his hair, lifting his head up so that the rope wasn't cutting into his throat. He just looked at me, and I thought I saw a hint of resignation in his eyes. I quickly glanced behind me and saw one of the men looking in the window.

I quickly cut the rope from Javert's throat and grabbed the shirt by his shoulder. I pulled him up and he staggered to his feet, I dragged him until we got outside. When we got outside I pushed him away from me, I saw him shivering slightly and I could hear him still gasping. He walked a little before turning to face me, leaning against the wall in order to stay upright. "We meet again" I said, walking towards him.

He lifted his head and looked at me, "You've hungered for this all your life, take your revenge" I kept walking towards him slowly, and I watched him straighten up a bit. Then I heard someone behind me, they walked past me; completely ignoring me and glaring at Javert.

I didn't realize what was happening until it happened. The man had brought his hand back and smashed it into Javert's stomach, I could only watch as the Inspector doubled over coughing sharply; his knees gave way as he crashed to the floor. I grasped the man's left arm in hope to stop him. He stepped back and nodded to me before walking off. Javert was on his hands and knees; his bound hands braced against the floor.

"Come on" I said, pulling him up by his arm. "Get away from me, 24601" he rasped, pulling away from me and walking back until he hit the wall. I gasped at what I saw, there was blood soaking through his black vest. I lunged forward before he had time to react and tore the black vest open. Underneath he had a loose grey colour shirt that was dirty and ripped in a few places, it was rapidly turning red.

"Don't touch me, Valjean" he spat at me, but I didn't back down. I took out my knife and cut his hands free and his right hand went to his chest to cover the wound and his left hand held tightly onto the wall. "Javert, please. You can hardly stand on your own." And as if to prove my point I saw his knees buckle and I jumped forward to catch him, putting one of his arms over my shoulder I put my arm around his waist and gently lowered him to the floor. I went down with him, and as he sat on the floor I felt his ribs grind together; followed by a small cry of pain from Javert.

I sat with him while he tried to even out his breathing to stop the pain from his chest. What should I do? I couldn't help him, and if I took him back to the barricade the other boys would surely kill him. I used to hate Javert, but the last few years have been different. I almost felt respect for him, after so many years he doesn't give up. So I couldn't let him get hurt by the boys. But I could see no other option, I would have to let him go on his own and hope he gets back to his side.

I put my arm back around his waist and stood up, bringing him up with me. "I will take you back to your side" I answered his unasked question. "No, 24601. I will not accept your help, I can walk on my own" and he pushed himself away from me. I watched him, he was not the Javert that I knew; that most people knew.

His usual stiff and proud posture was not there, instead his shoulders were slouched. As if he was trying to curl around the injury to his chest. His hair was not neat and tidy like it usually was, it was uneven; little bits of hair coming out in every direction and the whole right side of his head was matted in dirt and blood from his head injury. The blood was dripping down his face making him look nowhere near as menacing as normal.

Again I heard the door open behind me and someone approached. "Ahh, good. You haven't killed him yet. We've decided to keep him as an example." My heart sunk straight down to my feet quicker than I thought possible. Now Javert was in trouble. "We will bring him back to the barricade."

The boy walked past me, it was the one that had stabbed the Inspector. I could only watch as he stalked up to my enemy, and grabbed the front of his blood covered shirt and pulled. Javert bit back a groan as he fell to one knee. The boy continued to pull his shirt, not realizing he had fallen and Javert ended up collapsing forward into the pavement. One arm trapped beneath his body, pressing into his cracked ribs and he let out a quiet groan. "Useless piece of shit" I heard him mutter and he kicked Javert in the ribs, "Get up!"

His left arm was still trapped under his chest, but his right hand braced again the floor; and I saw the strong muscles in his arm strain as he tried to pull himself to his knees. But he didn't get far before he collapsed back to the pavement. "Come help me" the boy spat at me.

I slowly made my way to them. The boy had already pulled the inspectors left arm from underneath him and had already started to lift him a little off the ground. I crouched and picked up Javert's right arm. Together we pulled the inspector clean off the ground. I could feel the impressive muscles in his arms tensed as he tried to regain his footing.

We both put his arms over our shoulder, and I loosely put my arm around his waist; trying not to hurt his cracked ribs. The other boy didn't care; he grasped the inspector tightly around the waist. After a few steps of trying to get his feet under him, he gave up. I felt him sag between us and I wondered if he had lost consciousness.

There were a few boys waiting in the room when we got back, and someone took Javert off me. Marius called me outside, or at least I think it was Marius. I had heard someone call him that earlier. "What is Javert to you anyway?" I sneered at him, "He arrested me for stealing some bread, and naturally I want to pay him back" I lied. I decided I wouldn't have any chance at saving Javert if they caught me so I played along for the moment.

Assuming that that was all Marius wanted to know, I made my way back to where the boys had Javert. I heard one of the boys teasing him, "You're not going to escape now; we're going to use you to get what we want." I glanced at Javert but he had his eyes closed, but thankfully he was standing upright now. But then he didn't have much choice.

The boys had tied his hands above his head; by doing that it is stretching his ribs which means he was in constant pain. My heart skipped a beat, I didn't know how horrible boys could be; to happily cause someone this much pain. They had stripped him of his black vest so all he had on was his grey shirt, which wasn't doing much against the cold night air.

The boy that was teasing Javert was starting to get angry that he wasn't listening, and grabbed a nearby bucket and chucked the freezing cold water over the Inspector. His eyes immediately snapped open, and he started to shiver violently in the cold air.

Before they could do anything else though, they heard footsteps outside. Everyone rushed outside to see what was going on, which left me with the soaking, shivering Javert. I took my chance to check him over quickly. Striding up to him, I undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it apart. The right side of his chest had started to go a purple colour. But the knife wound was not as bad as the bleeding had suggested. It seems as though the boy had not stabbed him, instead had done a long cut, which wasn't too deep.

I muttered sorry to him before lying my hand on his chest, and as gently as I could; started running my fingers across the ribs trying to work out if they were actually broken. Thankfully they were not broken, so taking one last glance at the muscled chest; I started to do up the buttons again. I was still fully aware that he was shaking uncontrollably.

I gave him one last sympathetic look, before following the boys outside. I was also interested as to what was happening. I climbed the barricade to where they were all standing and Marius was shouting at someone. "If you attack us, we will kill Javert!" he shouted. I saw the leader of the group put his arm up and the army lowered their guns. "You have Javert?" he said uncertainly, clearly doubting whether that was actually true.

Marius whispered to me to get Javert up here so they could see him. I thought about refusing, trying to persuade them otherwise. I thought that the boys would hurt Javert further to prove a point. But if he refused, then someone else would get him and there was more chance of him being hurt when someone else had him. At least if I had him, I could protect him as much as I could.

I walked back into the room, which was luckily empty apart from the still shaking form of Javert. I walked over to him, looking him over. He had just opened his eyes to look at me; his forehead was covered in a thin sheet of water and sweat. His wet shirt stuck to his skin so that I could clearly see the bruises spread across the right side of his torso.

"They want you on the barricade" I explained as I started to cut the ropes that were binding his hands above his head. His hoarse voice stopped me, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Don't worry Javert, I may not like you but I will do my best to protect you." He grunted at me, "I don't need your protection."

Finally the ropes broke and Javert was suddenly forced to hold all his own weight. I took a step back; I could see that he was still shaking. "Shit… Valjean" I heard his low voice say my name and I looked up. I quickly stepped forward and he collapsed onto me. I expected to stagger and collapse as well under his weight; however he was not as heavy as his muscular body suggested.

As he was already slumped over my shoulder, I decided that it was probably easier just to carry him outside. His wet t-shirt had already started to make my shirt wet as well. As I neared the top of the barricade, the boy that had cut Javert came over. "I would have just dragged 'im, if he can't walk it's his own fault" he muttered. I saw him grab the back of the inspector's shirt and pull him off my shoulder.

He moved his hand to the front of his shirt and started to pull Javert the rest of the way up. I heard Javert gasp as he was pulled roughly over the wooden furniture that made up the barricade. By the time they had reached the top, Javert had just managed to get his feet under him, just to be pushed back down to his knees. His hands were tied in front of him again.

Marius looked towards Javert's army, "He is here, relatively unharmed at the moment." I looked towards Javert, he didn't exactly look unharmed. His eyes were closed again, his arms tied in front of him, his shivering was even more noticeable now that he was in the cold night wind as well.

The leader of the group dropped the gun he was holding and walked towards our barricade. The boys all pointed their guns at him, "I only want to see him, and then we will retreat if it is him."

He climbed up and saw Javert on his knees. "Inspector? Is that you?" he looked shocked at the inspector. Marius kicked him in his back to get his attention. Javert's head came up and his eyes met with the leader of his army. His head dropped again to rest on his chest. The leader put his hand under Javert's chin and lifted it to look at his face properly.

Most of the boys were eyeing the army so they didn't take any notice of the leader asking Javert how much pain he was in or what hurt. I heard Javert whisper "I'm fine, my chest ache's a bit and I have a headache. But I would appreciate spending the least amount of time as possible here."

The leader dropped his hands to the inspector's torso and I heard him whisper. "They're not broken yet, and we are working on getting you out of here." Javert nodded, straightening his back and lifting his head. The leader grasped Javert's bound hands, squeezing them gently before letting go and announcing that they would retreat.

* * *

Thank you for reading; this will be a two-shot. And there is more whump ahead :D For the next chapter I have written 1,200 words already, so hopefully that will be posted within the next couple of days (at the latest a week) So please review this and tell me if you actually want me to post the next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologize; my laptop that had this Fanfiction on has broken so that is why the update is quite late. And of course, I had the first half of this update already written and saved on my laptop. So I am now borrowing my sister's computer and I have had to re-write it all. So please forgive me, I am hoping the get a new laptop within the next week.

* * *

Not much happened over the next couple of days. I got to know a few of the people there, and ate with them. By the end of the second day, Marius; which I worked out was their leader, said that I could do the night watch on Javert. I hadn't been able to visit the Inspector since the barricade without raising suspicion. Javert always had someone watching him, so I had only managed a quick glace as I walked past his door.

But finally my time came to take over. One boy was stationed on the barricade incase of a surprise attack. I walked into Javert's room and shut the door quietly behind me. Javert was in the corner of the room, in the same position that I found him in at the start. His hands tied in front of him, on his knees. The rope around his neck was there again, although this time there was another rope that went around his chest and tied to the wooden structure behind him. The rope binding his chest to the wood behind him was the only thing keeping him upright. However, he was conscious and his head lifted to look at me.

"Ah, so it's your turn to get revenge now then." I walked closer, he didn't look any better. In fact, now there was a small trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as well. "What have they done?" I asked shocked. Kneeling down, I reached to his face to rub the blood from his mouth at the same time taking the rope from around his neck. "Valjean, do you mind untying this rope. It's hurting quite a lot. I assure you I will not be able to move."

I nodded, frowning at his choice of words, "Lean on me and I'll untie it from the back." I reached around the Inspector to get to the knot, as I was untying it I felt his head rest on my shoulder. Once it was untied, I felt all of Javert's weight fall against my chest. I heard him grunt painfully, "Shit, sorry 24601, I am weaker than I thought" He struggled to lift himself off me, but he finally managed it.

I watched as he braced his bound hands on the floor and got one foot underneath him, only pausing to take a deep breath, he pushed himself to his feet. I jumped to my feet, ready to catch him should he fall. But over the last few days all Javert knew was teasing and beatings, and he mistook Valjeans sudden move to be violent. He raised his hands in front of his face and took a step back, but what Javert seemed to forget was that he had spend the last few days on his knees, injured, without food and not much water. So as he took a step back, his right knee gave way beneath him and his back slammed into the wooden structure which he had been tied to. His other knee buckled and before I could register what was happening, Javert had fallen on his face.

The bang that it had made brought the other guard running in, raising his gun to point at me. "You were helping him escape" he accused me. "No" I replied, "I untied him, but it was only…" I struggled to think of a suitable excuse. But Javert pulled his attention away from me, and suddenly the gun was pointed at him. Javert was rolling over slightly to lie on his back. "It was my fault" Javert whispered, but we could both hear him clearly, "I couldn't stay on my knees any longer, and the pain was becoming unbearable" he explained. The guard smirked walking towards Javert and delivering a swift but sharp kick to his ribs and saying as he did so "You deserve to be in pain, you filthy rat. If it wasn't for Gavroche, your army would have killed us!"

I winced as I heard another of Javert's ribs crack, surprised that he actually had ribs left to break. "Hey, maybe you should be a bit more careful with him. You don't want to kill him." I interjected as he pulled his foot back to give Javert another hard kick. He looked down at Javert and said "Fine, let's get him tied up again." And he nudged Javert, telling him to get up.

I watched Javert getting up; he seemed to have regained quite a lot of his strength even with his newly broken rib. The guard handed his gun to me and he picked the rope off the floor. I saw that behind him, Javert was holding onto a rope but I thought nothing of it. It wasn't until the guard had straightened up that I realized that Javert's hands were no longer bound in front of him, somehow he had managed to release himself. The man walked towards Javert to put the rope around his neck, the Inspector's hands shot from behind him and before the guard knew what was happening, Javert had wrapped the rope around his neck.

Javert had not managed to wrap the rope tight enough though, and the guard did the only thing he could think of. He pushed Javert backwards with his shoulder until they both hit the wall, the Inspector being crushed by the young man's weight until he let go of the rope. As soon as the man was free, he swung round and grabbed Javert by the throat and slammed him against the wall. The air was forced from his lungs and I saw his mouth open in a silent scream. "THIS…IS…WHY…YOU…DON'T…TRUST…PRISONERS!" The guard shouted, punctuating every word with smashing Javert back into the wall again, before dropping him. Javert landed on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. The young man brought his foot down so it smashed into Javert's back, so the inspector's arms collapsed and he was laying face down. I rushed towards him, and turned him over. Others were coming into the room now; the crashes of Javert's body hitting the wall woke them up. Marius gaped at Javert, before coming and sitting next to me.

"What have you done to him?" he watched Javert's face as I moved him so he sat slumped against me. "You better have a good excuse?" The guard looked nervous, obviously hoping that his excuse would be classed as good enough. "He tried to escape, sir! I was only doing what was necessary" Just as Marius was about to reply, I saw a group of soldiers enter the building. They were Javert's army; I glanced down at the Inspector and noticed that he had spotted them too, his eyes hopeful. This was Javert's chance of getting out of here, and he also seemed to realize that because he suddenly spoke, his voice hoarse. "How much longer will I be here?" his voice was cold, but it didn't have as much effect as it normally would due to the fact that he was on the floor. But he had done what he intended to do, his army was now gathered around the boys in the room.

"Everyone, get in the corner of the room. I think it's time to have our inspector back." Startled, the boys all turned round and realized that no one had their gun with them. There was too many to fight without guns. "If you let us have Javert back, we will leave you alone… for now" the man at the front smirked. They all went over to the opposite wall that I was sat, and I moved to get up. "You are safe now" I whispered into Javert's ear as I got up, trying to make it look natural. But I was stopped half way up, "Stop. We will take you as a hostage, to ensure our safe departure."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off. "Bring Javert over here, and if you even think of hurting him. You will die." I bent back down to help Javert up, and I heard him whisper to me "this is planning out rather well" in an amused voice. I put one of his arms over my shoulder and grasped him gently around the waist, and carried most of his weight as he slowly stumbled towards his army.

* * *

Thank you if you have stuck with me. I might try and see if I can get one last chapter out of it, but I'm not sure if I will. If I can't get one more chapter then I will put the rest of the end of this chapter and just make it longer. So watch out for the next chapter or update. Please review on your way out to tell me whether I should try and get one more small chapter or just make chapter two longer?


End file.
